This disclosure relates generally to cross-connect assemblies. In particular, this disclosure relates to jacks, jack assemblies, digital cross-connect systems, baluns interfaces to coaxes, and methods utilizing these devices.
This disclosure describes additional features to the inventions described in commonly assigned and copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/911,848 filed on Jul. 24, 2001, which is incorporated by reference herein.
A digital cross-connect system (DSX) provides a location for interconnecting two digital transmission paths. The apparatus for a DSX is located in one or more frames, or bays, usually in a telephone central office. The DSX apparatus also provides jack access to the transmission paths.
DSX jacks are well known and include a plurality of bores sized for receiving tip and ring plugs. A plurality of spring contacts are provided within the bores for contacting the tip and ring plugs. The jacks are typically electrically connected to digital transmission lines, and are also electrically connected to a plurality of wire termination members used to cross-connect the jacks. By inserting plugs within the bores of the jacks, signals transmitted through the jacks can be interrupted or monitored.
In one aspect, a jack and chassis assembly is provided. The assembly includes a jack, a chassis, a circuit board, and a balun. The chassis defines a first frame, and the jack is removably mounted to the first frame. The circuit board is mounted on the frame of the chassis and includes a socket that is in receipt of and in electrical contact with conductive pins on the jack. The balun is in electrical contract with a plurality of connection locations on the jack.
Preferably, there is a second frame that supports the balun. Preferably, the first frame is held by the second frame.
In another aspect, a method for assemblying a jack and chassis assembly includes providing a jack, providing a chassis including a first frame, operably mounting the jack onto the first frame, providing a second frame holding a balun, and connecting the jack to the balun.
In another aspect, a chassis assembly is provided including a first frame and a second frame. The second frame includes a first end flange, a second end flange, and a base extending between the first end flange and the second end flange. The first frame is mounted in the second frame over the base and between the first side flange and the second side flange.
In another aspect, a method for servicing a jack assembly is provided and includes providing a plurality of jacks mounted in a first frame in a chassis. A second circuit board is provided secured to the first frame and in electrical connection with each of the jacks. The first frame holding the plurality of jacks is removed from a second frame supporting a panel of baluns electrically connected to the jacks. While maintaining a connection between the plurality of jacks and the panel of baluns and maintaining the connection between the plurality of jacks and the second circuit board, a space is provided between the plurality of jacks and the panel of baluns sufficient to permit service access to the second plurality of connection locations of each of the jacks.